Défics
by Miss Osaki
Summary: Plusieurs drabbles, à la base des défits entre mon amie et moi. KuroFye la plupart du temps, mais il aura sûrement un petit ToyaYukito
1. Chapter 1

**Défic !**

**(Re) bonjour ! Pendant les fameux examens (dont je parle dans tsubasa absolom, alala je ne fais que me plaindre XD), j'ai rangé mes cours (disons les blocs de feuilles où j'entreposais mes notes dans un joyeux désordre organisé^^) et j'ai redécouvert mes défics ! La défic, c'est juste le nom donné par une de mes amies à ces fics où l'on a un sujet imposé, on doit recaser des mots, et autres joyeusetés qui stimulent le cerveau^^ en plus, je me donne souvent une contrainte de temps, pas plus de 20 minutes par défic ^^ (soit le temps de chercher une idée puis de la soumettre à la voisine, ensuite d'écrire la fic, tout ça sans dépasser l'heure de cours… mais quelle mauvaise élève ^^'''). Voici donc ma première défic, la plupart sont de courts drabbles. Enjoy !**

L'hiver…

(Fandom Tsubasa, mots imposés : chat, téléphone portable, neige.)

- Miaooooooooooouuuuuuuu huhuhu ! s'écria Sakura. Joyeux noël !

Shaolan faisait tout son possible pour contenir les débordements de la princesse, mais elle et Mokona avaient longuement trinqué en attendant le retour des trois mâles. Du coup, Mokona sautait partout en lançant de joyeux « piooooou ! », et Sakura se prenait pour un **chat**.

- Ca, c'est encore un coup de la brioche. dit Kurogane sans élever le ton, ce qui étonna Fye.

Le magicien s'inquiétait pour Kurogane. Ils s'étaient baladés dans la ville, et Fye, comme une jeune lycéenne fofolle, criait « kawaï ! » toutes les cinq minutes. Il avait voulu embêter Kuro-toutou en le suppliant de lui offrir un beau **téléphone portable**, mais le ninja avait obtempéré sans râler.

Fye regardait la **neige **tomber. Dans ce monde, c'était noël, et dans ce pays il faisait assez froid pour que la neige tombe. Ses pensées ne suivaient pourtant pas la neige, elles étaient fixées sur le ninja. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir ?! Qu'est-ce qui le rendait aussi amorphe ?

Bien décidé à élucider le mystère, Fye chercha le ninja dans toue la maison, et le trouva dans sa chambre, endormi.

Le magicien s'approcha de lui, et vis le visage de Kurogane rouge, et couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Fye lui toucha le front.

- Wargh ! Il fait bien 40 degrés ! murmura Fye.

Alors, en fait, Kuro-chan était juste malade ? Fye alla chercher une serviette froide et la plaça sur le front de Kuro. Celui-ci sursauta et se réveilla.

- Que gne c'é que tu fé ? marmona-t-il.

- Je te soigne, tu es malade. répondit Fye au sourire Colgate.

- Pas balade… les dinjas sont jabais balades. dit Kurogane avec le nez totalement bouché. Et de va raconter ça à bersonne, mage stupide…

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Fye, et il dit en imitant Yuko :

- Il me faudra une compensation.

Kurogane le regarda, légèrement inquiet.

- Quoi ?

Et Fye l'embrassa.

- Disons que ça, ça suffira… ^^

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

Le bowling

Broum ! chtang …. TOONGOOOOONG ! tac… taaaaaaac…crak BOUM !

Mokona sautilla sur place.

- Strike ! cria-t-il alors que Shaolan constatait l'étendue des dégâts…

Les compagnons avaient décidé de s'offrir une petite partie de bowling, et Mokona avait lancé en premier la boule de bowling… qui était partie vers le plafond (broum), s'était décrochée en emportant un bout de plâtre (chtang), tombée lourdement sur le sol en rebondissant (TOONGOOOOONG) avant de percuter le meuble de rangement des chaussures (tac) qui n'était pas tombé tout de suite (taaaaaac… crak) mais c'était quand même retrouvé à terre, produisant un superbe BOUM ! dans sa chute.

- C'était bien lancé. Dommage que la cible soit à l'opposé, fit remarquer Fye, tout sourire, en désignant les quilles.

Pendant que Kurogane allait s'arranger avec le patron pour les frais de réparation en râlant, évidemment, Sakura prit son tour et lança la boule. Celle-ci avança trèèèès lentement, bien au milieu de la piste, pour aller jusqu'aux quilles qui tombèrent toutes ensembles.

- Euuh strike ? demanda-t-elle.

Kurogane revint à ce moment en tirant la tronche.

- C'est arrangé pour les frais de réparation. Et Mokona doit sortir, les patrons ne veulent plus qu'il reste ici.

Les yeux de Sakura se remplirent de larmes.

- Si Moko-chan doit partir, je pars avec lui, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Le regard de Shaolan disait clairement qu'il suivrait Sakura (jusqu'au bout du monde, dans d'autres mondes, alors à plus forte raison jusqu'à la porte…).

Fye se retourna vers Kurogane.

- Alors on sort aussi ?

- Grrmph.

Une fois dehors, Fye eut une idée lumineuse.

- Si on allait dans un autre bow…

Il fut interrompu par Kurogane qui venait de placer sa main sur la bouche du mage.

- Pas question ! Le pancake à pattes a fait assez de dégâts pour aujourd'hui. Et puis on sait déjà que Sakura va gagner. Et il se fait tard, donc on rentre chez nous.

Il y eu une vague de protestation.

- Les enfants, allez faire un tour, je m'occupe de la négociation, lança Fye.

Sakura, Shaolan et Mokona obtempérèrent, perplexes. Kurogane ressenti un léger frisson d'appréhension…

- Non, c'est non ! dit-il pour affirmer son autorité euh… paternelle.

- S'il te plait, murmura Fye en se rapprochant lentement du ninja.

- Non.

- S'il te plait (cette fois-ci agrémenté d'une petite caresse dans le coup. Fye laissa glisser sa main vers le pantalon de Kurogane, approcha son visage de celui du ninja et l'embrassa).

**Un peu plus tard…**

- C'est bon, les enfants ! On va au bowling ! s'écria Fye en retrouvant le reste du groupe et tenant par la main un Kuro-toutou au regard vide.

- Euh… Il va bien ? demanda Sakura.

- Mais oui, c'est juste un effet secondaire de la… négociation, répondit le mage avec un grand sourire.

FIN


End file.
